


Can't Get Enough Of You

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, first time writing smut for these two i love them so much, i love kenhina this is a psa, implied akaken, implied kurohina, kinktober prompts, nice bruh, sage is finally starting to use that mature warning??, they were just flings mainly lol, this is absolute guilty pleasure filth for Darien, usually it's just fluff lmao, what's this you ask?, wow here it is even more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: Kenma comes home after work and needs some comforting."Some comforting" = Hinata Shoyou's ass.Based on a Kinktober prompt from Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> I used to wonder what kind of stories I would write when I got older. Would they be great fantasies? Sci-fi thrillers? Intellectual critiques of our society?
> 
> Anyway, here's some gayass porn of two guys fucking.
> 
> ~
> 
> REN ILYSM I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!

 

 

 

 

Kenma walked into his apartment and dropped like a stone.

“I hate my life,” he growled into the floor, his voice muffled by the carpet. “I hate this dead-end job, I hate my stupid boss, I hate my fucking life, I hate it, I hate it, I _hate it_.”

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, dragged a hand down his face as he sighed deeply, feeling his breath leave his body, and for a moment he wished he could leave too, for a good long while.

Instead, when he found he was still inside his body and not somewhere above, like in the moon, Kenma pulled his tired ass off the floor and stumbled to his room in the back of the apartment, dragging his feet like he was marching to his funeral. When he got to the door, he paused, his groggy eyes peering at the messy room, until they fell on the lumpy shape in the middle of the bed.

Kenma eyes softened, and he laughed softly, a little huff of breath through his nose. “Shoyou,” he murmured.

Kenma shuffled into the room, dropping his briefcase and jacket on the floor and throwing himself on the bed. He grabbed the lump of blankets and felt something jump underneath. He grinned. “Shoyou,” he said again, a little louder, dragging out the name. “Wake _uuup_.”

The blankets shifted. A flash of bright hair poked out, followed by a pair of brighter eyes, blinking and confused. They focused on Kenma and widened slightly. Then the rest of the face pulled free of the blankets.

“Hey, you,” Hinata croaked, his voice still thick with sleep. He smiled sleepily. “How was work?”

Kenma dug his way into the blankets, feeling Hinata open his arms to accept him into his warm embrace of pillowy softness and blanket forts. “Don’t wanna talk about work, just want you,” Kenma murmured. He burrowed his face into Hinata’s hair, breathing so deep he felt high on Hinata’s scent: sunlight and the strawberry shampoo Kenma had bought him last month and the warm musk of their bed where Hinata had been lying all day, resting. Two shows a day was rough work on his small body.

Hinata sighed, reaching up to stroke his hand through Kenma’s hair. “I missed you, Kenma,” he said, yawning. “I mean, I wasn’t really awake at all today, but in my dreams I missed you.”

“That’s gay, Shoyou,” Kenma automatically said into Hinata’s hair, grinning. He felt Hinata grin too.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Hinata said, giggling softly into the blankets. He shifted his body under Kenma’s arms. They were so hopelessly tangled—blankets and pillows piled all over them—that they couldn’t tell who was holding who anymore. Hinata leaned his head up and kissed Kenma’s chin, then his cheek. “You don’t have to talk about work if you don’t want to, baby,” he said softly, his lips gently tracing their way down Kenma’s throat.

Kenma felt something inside him lurch, like a tired engine kickstarting back to life, and from under the existential exhaustion of his nine-to-five job, his body began to wake, realizing how close it was to the small furnace that was Hinata Shoyou.

Kenma groaned.

Hinata nudged his chin with the top of his head. “What’s wrong?”

Kenma looked down at him, and he brushed a few strands of Hinata’s hair out of his eyes. “Nothing really,” he said. “I was just being serious when I said I didn’t want to talk about work. And that I want you. A lot.”

The slightest hint of a blush crept up Hinata’s neck. “What, um… Really?” His voice squeaked. “Right now? You just got home.”

Kenma slowly shifted, until he was crouching over Hinata, his arms on either side of Hinata’s head, his knees on either side of Hinata’s waist. “Don’t care,” Kenma said, his voice quick and husky now.

“But _Kenmaaa_ , I just woke up! I’m sleepy!”

Kenma leaned down, his hair falling over Hinata’s face, his eyes staring into Hinata’s wide ones. “Don’t care,” he breathed, pressing his lips to Hinata’s. He put a hand on Hinata’s chest, feeling the other boy’s heartbeat quicken under his palm. “Want you now,” he purred.

Hinata squirmed, and he giggled again, breathless. “Kenma, wait,” he said, still trying to resist. “I haven’t even brushed my teeth or showered today, I mean I’ve been in bed all day, and I’m nasty and—”

“Don’t _care_ ,” Kenma said, a little more forcefully, and he felt Hinata’s breath catch. He saw the blush on Hinata’s neck reach his face. His perfect, beautiful face. Kenma pressed more kisses to Hinata’s cheeks and forehead, his lips and nose and neck. “You’re so beautiful, Shoyou,” he said, and Hinata _shivered_ underneath him. “I want you just the way you are, right here, right now.”

Hinata was breathing fast now, and Kenma’s hand had traveled lazily down his chest, lifting up the thin shirt between Kenma and Hinata’s body, his beautiful, beautiful body…

“Let me in, Shoyou,” Kenma whispered into Hinata’s ear, his fingers feathering over the smooth skin of Hinata’s stomach. “Let me get these clothes off you.”

“ _Kenma_ ,” Hinata moaned, and all the breath shook from Kenma’s lungs. He shuddered, gasping quietly into Hinata’s hair, his lips pressing into the top of Hinata’s head as he slowly began to grind down into Hinata’s crotch, his hand slipping up Hinata’s shirt and feeling his flat stomach, taut muscles clenching under his fingers.

Kenma smirked into Hinata’s hair. “Shoyou, are you flexing for me?”

The blush in Hinata’s skin turned scarlet. “Maybe.”

Kenma grinned, and he nipped at Hinata’s earlobe, making Hinata groan and squirm. “Good boy,” Kenma said teasingly, and Hinata gasped, shivering again.

“Kenma, please…”

“Hm? What is it, Sho? What do you want me to do?”

Hinata pulled away from Kenma so he could stare up into his eyes. Kenma looked down at him and his entire stomach flipped.

Hinata looked so perfect and so _ready_ , cheeks flushed pink, eyes half-lidded and bleary with want, pupils dilated, lips parted. Kenma sucked in a sharp breath, amazed at the sheer beauty beneath him.

“What do you want, Shoyou?” Kenma asked again, his voice barely a breath against Hinata’s skin. “Tell me what you want.”

“Kenma,” Hinata whispered, and he moaned, a sound only Kenma had ever heard, a quiet exhalation that Hinata only graced Kenma’s ears with, the sound he made when Kenma was inside him, when he was so close to ecstasy even Kenma could feel it coiled in his gut. Hinata’s eyelashes fluttered as he drifted between half-awake desire and half-asleep dreaming. “Kenma, I want you to touch me. Please, _please touch me_.”

Kenma grabbed the hem of Hinata’s shirt and yanked it over Hinata’s head, throwing it to the other side of the room. “Now,” Kenma said, his eyes alight. “That’s more like it.”

He leaned down and began kissing his mouth to every inch of skin he could get at, his lips and tongue exploring Hinata’s body like he hadn’t already discovered every centimeter of it before, while Hinata writhed and gasped and moaned beneath him, his hands grabbing Kenma’s hair, his fingers finding their way under Kenma’s own shirt.

Kenma shifted and angled his legs so their crotches slid into each other, and he began grinding against Hinata, slow and methodical, staying in contact with the heat between Hinata’s legs as much as possible.

Hinata groaned and clawed at Kenma’s shoulders, throwing his head back. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Yes, Kenma, fuck.”

“You want me inside you, Shoyou?” Kenma asked. He kissed Hinata’s stomach, flat and taut, the soft skin like silk under his lips. He grabbed Hinata’s legs and spread them wide. Hinata yelped, and then he was on his back as Kenma hooked his arms under Hinata’s knees, picking up his tiny boyfriend by the legs. Kenma grinned mischievously, then leaned his face down towards Hinata’s crotch, watching Hinata’s face get redder and redder.

Kenma bit the waistband of Hinata’s sweatpants with his teeth and began dragging them down Hinata’s legs.

Hinata threw a hand over his mouth, muffling the gasped moan that almost ripped from his lungs. “Oh my god, _fuck_ ,” he whispered. “ _Kenma, fuck_.”

Kenma grinned around the cotton in his mouth. He grabbed the pants and tugged them all the way off, exposing Hinata’s red boxer-briefs, tightly hugging the most gorgeous ass Kenma had ever seen in his history of seeing boys’ asses. And he’d seen Akaashi’s ass.

“Shoyou,” Kenma panted, and something inside him lurched, spilling over, and he went down on Hinata, kissing his bare legs, his inner thighs, his stomach, his chest, his throat, his cheeks, his arms and shoulders, as much skin as possible, there was so much beauty under that smooth skin and firm muscles, and Kenma wanted to kiss it out into the open, pull it out into the air where it could breathe and live and _fuck Hinata was so fucking gorgeous like this, legs in the air, ass up, ready and waiting for Kenma to enter—_

“Ken…ma…”

Kenma paused, his lips hovering over one of Hinata’s nipples where he’d begun sucking. He leaned back and gazed down at Hinata’s face, soft and red and gasping.

Hinata looked like he was visibly resisting the temptation to explode all over himself. His underwear was bulging as it tried to hold him in, a dark stain of precum already growing where he was leaking with desire, and Kenma definitely wasn’t helping. Kenma smiled and leaned down to kiss Hinata on the lips, softly.

“You ready, my little pumpkin?” Kenma purred over Hinata’s lips. Hinata quivered, his eyes rolling madly with want. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, his breath panting hot against Kenma’s cheek.

“Say it, Shoyou,” Kenma teased. “Say what you want.”

Hinata grabbed the back of Kenma’s head and pulled himself up to kiss Kenma, at the same time bucking his hips up to grind his crotch against the friction of Kenma’s pants, his entire body drawn to getting as much heat, as much contact as possible.

“I want you inside me, _now_ ,” Hinata breathed when he pulled away from the kiss.

“Good boy,” Kenma murmured again. He lifted his hand to Hinata’s face, tracing his thumb over Hinata’s lips.

Hinata closed his eyes, humming softly as he and Kenma rocked back and forth, Kenma adjusting them so Hinata’s ass was grinding down on Kenma’s crotch. Kenma groaned into Hinata’s chest, kissing his sternum while he slipped his thumb into Hinata’s mouth, letting Hinata suck on it. Then he slipped in his forefinger and middle finger, letting Hinata suck on two at a time as he rucked up into Hinata’s ass, feeling himself grow harder underneath those tantalizing red briefs.

Hinata came off Kenma’s fingers with a _pop_ , and he opened his eyes dreamily, his own drool dribbling down his chin. He grinned at Kenma. “All done.”

Kenma nodded. Kissing him one last time on the nose, Kenma braced one arm at the small of Hinata’s back while Hinata wrapped his legs around Kenma’s waist and his arms around Kenma’s neck, hugging close to him with a delighted grin. Then Kenma picked Hinata up off the bed and carried him to the wall, where he shoved him up against the wallpaper, pushing their lips together again. Hinata moaned and sighed into Kenma’s mouth, giggling and groaning and making the most obscene noises with his throat while his hands played with Kenma’s hair.

Kenma took the fingers Hinata had been sucking on—still slick with saliva—and tugged on the red briefs, dragging them down over the gateway to heaven itself: Hinata Shoyou’s ass. Hinata had to wiggle his butt and legs a little, but together they were able to work the briefs halfway down Hinata’s thighs, which was all the room Kenma needed to get at that ass. Kenma grabbed one check with his dry hand, slapping it playfully. Hinata yelped and laughed, his back arching against the wall. Kenma grinned as he pressed his mouth all over Hinata’s neck and chest.

Kenma felt around with his slicked up fingers, found what he was looking for when Hinata groaned extra heavily into his shoulder, and slipped one finger in.

Hinata arched again, and he gasped. “Fuck, yes,” he moaned. “Inside me, Kenma, get inside me.”

Kenma grinned. “So much for being too sleepy, huh, Shoyou?”

“Shut up,” was the murmured reply. Kenma’s grin widened.

He lifted Hinata up higher on his hips, and Hinata wrapped his legs tighter around Kenma’s waist. Then Kenma slowly, slowly, shoved his finger in deeper.

He listened for Hinata’s moans, soft and whimpering at his ear. If Hinata hissed in pain, Kenma slowed down or pulled out a little, murmuring softly to Hinata, dirty little promises that made Hinata’s blush spread all the way down his body, his chest flaming and his shoulders scarlet and his body _glowing_.

Kenma added a second finger, massaging his way into Hinata, and he felt Hinata relax onto his fingers with a quiet groan, like he’d been waiting to feel this full, but still wasn’t full enough. They’d been apart all day, growing thirsty in the absence of each other’s nectar, and now they were drinking their fill and neither could get enough.

Hinata made a sound like a puppy whining for milk, and he leaned forward to nip Kenma’s ear. “More,” he breathed, hot and heavy in Kenma’s ear, making Kenma’s knees weak. “ _More, Kenma_ , _I need more of you in me_.”

Kenma drew his fingers out. He squeezed both of Hinata’s ass cheeks, kneading them under his fingers, rocking his hips up and panting heavily, Hinata arching his back and groaning into Kenma’s neck. “ _More_ ,” Hinata hissed again. “Kenma, I need more you, I need all of you inside me, now.”

Kenma nearly dropped Hinata in his haste to get his pants off. Hinata gracefully dropped his feet to the floor and immediately took to removing Kenma’s pants for him, expertly whipping the belt off and dragging down the pants while Kenma pulled his work shirt over his head. Hinata stared for a moment at all of Kenma above him, golden hair framing luminous eyes that sparkled in the shadow of his bangs, the soft, curling smile, gentle hands that cupped Hinata’s face and brushed the loose strands of hair from his eyes, the beautiful body standing over him, slicked with sweat now and coiled, ready to release inside him. Hinata grinned.

Kenma grabbed Hinata’s waist with one hand and both his wrists with the other. He pushed Hinata against the wall again, holding his hands over his head and bending him over slightly at the waist. Hinata’s grin shined the entire time, his eyes alight with a knowing glimmer, ready for what was coming next.

Kenma dragged himself out of his underwear, heavy and thick, and Hinata practically purred with excitement. He gaped at it, making Kenma blush. Hinata always looked so shocked and thrilled and _hungry_ , and no matter how many times they saw each other. Kenma pretended to be embarrassed, but he was secretly pleased whenever he saw Hinata look at him like that as he pulled down his underwear.

Pleased, and fucking turned on.

Kenma was about to line himself up with Hinata when Hinata turned around sharply, dropping to his knees in front of Kenma and opening his mouth wide, taking him so deep into his throat that Kenma bucked, gasping, his body unprepared for the shock of Hinata’s throat around him, warm and tight and wet, swallowing and sucking and bobbing up and down.

A slurping _pop_ , and Hinata drew away, eyes half-lidded, lips red and swollen, chin covered in his own drool and Kenma’s precum. Kenma gasped again, groaning, and he grabbed Hinata’s shoulders, steadying himself. “What was that for?” he asked breathlessly. His chest was heaving and his heart was pumping crazily.

Hinata grinned, wiping his hand across his mouth. “To get you lubed up,” he said with a snicker. He stood and turned, bracing his hands against the wall and lifting his ass again. “Now hurry up and get inside me, Kenma.”

Kenma didn’t bother waiting any longer.

He stroked himself, getting harder while he pushed Hinata’s body flush with the wall, leaning into him and kissing his shoulder blades and the back of his neck, the curls of his orange hair. He breathed in Hinata’s scent, now mixed with his own. He’d never smelled anything more delicious than the aroma of their hormones bouncing around their small room.

Kenma fit into Hinata so perfectly.

Hinata gasped when Kenma entered. He always gasped, and Kenma was always worried he might hurt him, and Hinata always assured him there was nothing too big for him, and he could handle all of Kenma inside him.

Naturally, this turned Kenma on even more.

“You okay, baby?” Kenma murmured into the back of Hinata’s hair, his hands wrapped around Hinata’s chest, pulling him close.

Hinata’s arched back, pale and smooth, was so invitingly delicious, but Kenma forced himself to focus on Hinata’s voice when the muffled whimper “ _Uh huh_ ” came from deep inside Hinata’s throat. Kenma kissed Hinata’s neck, nodding and murmuring in his ear. Then he began thrusting.

Like with his fingers, he started slow, building a rhythm as he rocked his and Hinata’s hips back and forth. Hinata moaned obscenely loud, muttering under his breath, “Yes, fuck _yes_ , Kenma, right there, _right there, fuck_.”

Kenma bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to cry out himself. He loved hearing Hinata when he was loud. Hinata knew the kinds of noises to make for people when he danced at the club, all the fake noises that got the most dollar bills thrown his way. But Kenma prided himself in being the one who could draw _real_ noises from Hinata Shoyou’s lips, real, dirty, _hot_ noises. So he stayed quiet, and he listened, and he fucked Hinata into the wall.

They rocked together, Hinata’s hands bracing the wall, leaving fingerprints of sweat from gripping so tightly. Kenma’s arm was wrapped around Hinata’s stomach to pull him as close to his body as possible, his other arm mindlessly wandering over Hinata’s body, squeezing his nipples, stroking his hair, playing with his mouth, reaching down to grab him and stroke him in rhythm with their thrusts. Hinata, meanwhile, was jerking his hips backward in time with Kenma, taking Kenma, deep, deep inside him.

Kenma was unravelling, losing himself in the glorious gold of Hinata’s body, the curve of him against his groin, the hitch of his breath in his throat. Kenma closed his eyes, thrusting faster into Hinata, hearing Hinata moan louder, more desperate, reaching for the breaking point, hungry for the sweet ecstasy Kenma dangled in front of him.

“Kenma,” Hinata gasped. He was so stiff in Kenma’s hands, while the rest of his body was melting under Kenma’s girth. He was leaking all over Kenma’s fingers, ready to burst. “Kenma, I’m…”

“Me too,” Kenma moaned. He bit his teeth down into Hinata’s shoulder, sucking and marking him, making Hinata buck and groan, a shiver running down his body, through him into Kenma, rattling his core, electricity coiling and releasing in the center of his gut and he was gone, spilling over the edge and gushing into the rising heat of Hinata’s brilliant fire.

Kenma’s thrusting slowed, and he came back to his body, his eyes focusing lazily on the ass in front of him, splashed with white where he’d spilled over him. Kenma smiled, and he reached down to massage Hinata’s lower back and ass while he leaned forward, kissing Hinata’s shoulder where he’d bit him. “Sorry if that was too rough,” he whispered.

Hinata’s eyes slowly fluttered open. His fists were clenched and sweat covered his body in a thin sheen. He turned his head to brush his lips across Kenma’s cheek. “That,” he said softly, “was the hottest right-after-work/just-woke-up sex I have ever had, Kenma. And I’ve had it with Kuroo before.”

Kenma made a face, and he snorted through his nose. “Ew, don’t talk about your past boyfriends while you’re covered in my cum, Shoyou. You’re all mine, remember.”

Hinata laughed and he turned around, throwing his arms around Kenma’s shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Kenma grinned while he kissed him, stroking his hand through Hinata’s soft hair and pulling him up by the waist to draw him close as possible, always, always wanting more contact with him.

Hinata pulled away, his eyes glimmering. “I remember, Kenma,” he said, giggling. “And I love you so fucking much.”

He twirled away from Kenma’s arms. Kenma smiled, just watching him glow, naked and proud in the middle of their room, the sun not yet set as it threw pink light on their walls, and Kenma was content with all he had in this world, knowing he had enough.

“Come on, let’s take a shower and get cleaned off,” Hinata said lightly over his shoulder as he headed towards the bathroom.” He threw a playful smirk at Kenma that lit up the room. “I _was_ going to do some baking today, but I bought _so_ much extra whip cream yesterday, and I just have _no_ idea what to do with it.” He blinked innocently at Kenma as he opened the bathroom door, slipping inside. “Maybe you can help me figure out what to do with it all, Kenma.”

His devilish smirk was the last thing Kenma saw before Hinata disappeared into the bathroom, giggling and whooping as he cranked the shower on, the familiar rumble of the pipes warming the apartment, filling Kenma with nostalgia for something he hadn’t even lost, and he knew right there, right then, he would love this tiny creature in his home for the rest of his life.

He smiled softly to himself as he followed Hinata into the bathroom, thinking of all the things he _could_ do with lots of whipped cream and one Hinata Shoyou. Thinking that—at least for now—as he stepped into the shower with Hinata and felt the heat of the water and the heat of their bodies, he hadn’t had quite enough just yet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> Kenhina makes me cry they're so pure, so good, and now I've gone and done this :')
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com
> 
> also kenma totally calls hinata "pumpkin" and "sweetie" and "honey-pie" and other disgustingly sweet names like that you can fight me on it


End file.
